This project investigating large-scale spatial encoding (e.g., of visual geographical route and configural information), allows us to systematically examine factors influencing memory for landmarks (episodic, scene-based knowledge), and memory for routes and configurations (abstract, layout- based knowledge). We are continuing to explore whether cognitive representation and retrieval of sequentially ordered route scenes and other real-world spatial environments are influenced by experimental manipulations (particularly the presentation of map-like stimuli), and the relationship between performance on various measures of spatial memory and subject factors (age, gender, and performance on selected standardized measures of spatial abilities).